


nostalgia (that old thing back.)

by blackmagicks (princejellychu)



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Black Character(s), Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejellychu/pseuds/blackmagicks
Summary: "we ain't teenagers no more."





	nostalgia (that old thing back.)

_come on a ride w/ me._ she stares at her phone in disbelief. 

“really? deadass?” she mumbles while texting back,  _who is this?_

she knows good and damn well who it is. she’d never forget that number. plus, he’d never text her from his burner phone, anyway.

_don’t act like you don’t know who this is, bibi. come on._

she snorts, he ain’t been outta jail a good two months and he’s back on on his bullshit already.  another text comes through,  _i miss you._

well, she wasn’t expecting that.  _do you really?_

_so much i’m sitting out in front of your house._

“the fuck he mean he sittin’ outside my damn house?” she yells at the stuffed puppy next to her _w_  on the bed, “who do this nigga think he is?”

a car horn blares. it’s three in the fucking morning. 

  _oh my fucking god._ she texts. 

😈😈😈😈 he sends in response.

 

* * *

 

“will you please explain to me exactly  _why the fuck you decided to come honkin’ at my muhfuckin door at three in the fuckin’ morning?”_ she hisses.

he shrugs, “can’t sleep. and i know you don’t sleep either. so let’s go already.”

“oscar. it’s three. in. the. fucking. moring.” she grits out.

“abinah. the fuck. that. gotta. do. with. anything?”

“we ain’t teenagers no more.” she huffs, folding her arms against her chest. he rolls his eyes and gives her that look. the one that’ll make her give him the world. 

“i ain’t seen you since my welcome home party. c’mon, mamita. i’m your best friend, remember?”

“i got amnesia.”

he reaches over and opens the passenger side car door, “well bring your amnesiac ass on. i ain’t got all fuckin’ night.”

“fuck you, got me all out here in my bonnet and shit…” she grumbles and slides into the car.

 

* * *

 

“so you got a man?”

she snorts, “why you askin’?”

“cause i wanna know. i gotta make sure he ain’t tryna fuck you over, you know?”

“more like scare him away, you mean. my fuckin’ hero.” she drawls.

he reaches behind his ear for the blunt tucked there and lights it up. “they call me spooky for a reason, mami,” he croaks, inhaling the smoke, “i strike fear into the hearts of many.”

she rounds on him, “especially cesar. what’s this bullshit i heard about you tryna get at monse? prison turn you into a whole child molester? is that what the fuck we doin’ now, spooky?”

he kisses his teeth, “it ain’t even like that—”

“so what is it then?” she yells.

“i heard one of the prophet$ was tryna claim her. i wasn’t gonna make her my ol’ lady or nothin’, i was just tryna keep her safe. sides, i don’t like young meat and i’d never disrespect my mano like that." 

"point made. you still disgusting though, she ain’t one of these  _hynas_ out here. she got a future.”

oscar laughs, “she’s cute, but that’s all cesar. now  _you_ on the other hand…you never answered my question. so do you got a man or not?”

“why? so you can deebo him out your spot as my favorite dude?”

he nods, “hell yeah. i staked that claim when i was thirteen.”

“nigga please. you ain’t stake no claim, you just spit corny ass game at me and i felt sorry for you. but you turned out to be aight.”

he passes her the blunt, “and you turned out to be the dopest, smartest, finest girl on the block. i’m sorry i missed your graduation.”

she waves her hand and inhales, “you good, cesar, sad eyes, and huerita came. threw me a nice lil’ party.”

he nods and takes the blunt from her, “so what kinda nurse are you now?”

“RN, but i’mma be an anesthesiologist.”

“makin’ them big bucks, huh?”

she laughs, “somethin’ like that.”

“i bet you can afford one of them spots out in brentwood now.”

“not with these student loans i can’t.”

“you can do anything, bibi. you ain’t got nothin’ keepin’ you here.”

she lifts an eyebrow, “i’d take you and cesar with me, you know.”

he snorts, “we’d drive your propertly value down the second i pulled up in your good, caucasian neighborhood.”

“fuck them bougie ass white people.”

he throws an arm over her shoulder and presses a kiss to her jaw which she immediately rubs off onto his flannel sleeve, “i love you, you know that?”

she snorts and he squishes the cherry of his blunt with two fingers, “yeah i know,” she says, “now take me home, i gotta be at work at seven.”

“you got it.”


End file.
